What A Marvelous Treat
by DarkEagle69
Summary: Harry has spent the summer between after 5th year on his own once again. This time though instead of worrying about the stress of Voldermort returning he has found a new way to spend his time. A beautiful woman, a waitress in a cafe, has caught his eye and is now his girlfriend. Find out how they spend their time together when nobody is around. Sexy oneshot. Harry/OC. SMUT


DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of JK Rowling's books and I am not making any profit from the stories I write. All these ideas belong to JK Rowling and will be treated as such. The only purpose of this novella is to provide some harmless entertainment to those interested in some lemony stories which are M rated so adults only.

AN: Hey guys I have another story for you it involves a certain waitress who seems to have an interest in Harry. He has been visiting Treats Café almost every day during his summer holidays and every night he has dreams of her. Will his dream finally become a reality?

DARKEAGLE69

* * *

He was back at the train station. Surbiton Station, such a dull place. It was inside the M25, so the locals said it was in London but realistically it was just another suburb near the end of a train line that nobody ever used. He honestly hated it here, but at this point literally, anything was better than being with the Dursleys all day.

Then again, his hate for the place had been tempered over the weeks he had spent there. It wasn't that he got used to it, no he was a wizard this place was to dull for him to ever get used to. No moving pictures, a lack of weird and whacky colours on the clothes people wore, and worst of all no pointy hats. Ok, he could live without the last one, but they had a quaint charm about them he would always enjoy.

The real reason he had warmed to this place was actually because of a person. There was a waitress in the café, Treats. She always seemed to be there in the evenings when he was grabbing dinner before heading back to Little Whinging. The first time he saw her it was in the corner of his eye, it was barely even a glimpse, but the picturesque image of her bending over to pick up those plates had him instantly hard.

If one of his mates back at Hogwarts asked him what he saw in her he probably would have said something like her nice plump tits, or her juicy ass. He would get a round of high fives and claps on the back letting him know he was one of the lads. It was always like that with them, he didn't mind but he saw so much more in this waitress than simple anatomy.

It wasn't something he could explain but it was there nonetheless, she had him by the heart and there was nothing he could do about it. It all started with her smile, simple, elegant and pure, it made his heart skip a beat whenever she threw it his way. Every time she looked over her shoulder and brushed her hair out of her eyes, she seemed to have another one ready for him. Yes, it was those lips he thought of when he went to bed at the Dursleys on that first night.

He had been so distracted by her running through his mind that he couldn't sleep. Her lips, her hips and those nipple tips always poking through her blouse. It was so easy to just let himself get carried away with his thoughts. He never truly realised how far he had gone until he woke up the next morning with his boxers completely soaked.

That had never happened to him before. Normally when he had a crush on someone, he thought was hot he did something about it himself. He would grab a quickie in the shower or think of them before he fell asleep, a box of tissues at the ready. No this was different, he almost felt like doing that whilst thinking about her would be dirty. She was worth more than some old sock and a brief feeling of elation. She was a real woman and she deserved proper attention.

There she was, drawing all of his attention, standing behind the counter with that smile directed at him. Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear she walked around the counter towards him as he took his seat at his usual spot. He watched her hips sway as she approached him and threw a smile her way as she bent down to kiss him on the cheek.

"I will close up in 10 minutes, can you wait that long?" she whispered into his ear. Harry wasn't sure he could trust his voice, so he just nodded hoping to convey as much enthusiasm as possible in his response. She pulled back with a mischievous grin on her face and spun away from him, her bouncing hair begging for him to run his fingers through it. He watched her walk away to do the last of her tasks before closing the café.

His mind started to wander as she picked up the various plates from customers long since gone. She flitted from table to table picking up plates and cutlery from the discarded meals of customers who had long since gone. It was just the two of them left in the café and she knew it.

Each table she went to she took her time bending over to reach down and grab the plates left there. She would stretch those tight jeans across her ass and wiggle as she feigned at struggling to lift up the contents of the table. Her actions were audacious and daring and Harry was loving every second of it. He enjoyed being able to be lecherous over his girlfriend and she loved it when he stared.

Every bend of those hips and wiggle of her ass drew Harry further into an erotic fantasy. All he wanted to do was wait for her to bend over push her head down onto the table and slam into her from behind. She had the cutest ass and Harry, just like any other guy in the world, really appreciated that in a woman.

Harry sat there, with a goofy grin on his face, daydreaming about his girlfriend. It would only be a few more minutes, but soon he would be able to fulfil all of his wildest dreams. She always made him wait for it because she knew she was driving him mad. The second she was ready he was going to ravage her. He was going to show her how much he liked her and see if she could still sway those hips when he was done with her.

All these thoughts were definitely satisfying but Harry was ready to take his gratification from the woman who was teasing him and his cock was up and ready to go. His jeans were growing to become painfully cramped at an alarming rate. He needed to do something about it before just sitting down became uncomfortable.

Making sure that he was unwatched, Harry pulled out his wand and cast a silencing charm on himself. He stood up and cautiously made his way over to his girlfriend. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her softly on the neck.

"I am done waiting for you, babe," he said as he pushed his pelvis into her soft ass cheeks. She giggled and pushed her ass back against him. Before Harry knew what was happening she had put down the tray of plates grabbed his hands and guided them up to her tits. Being the loving boyfriend that he was, Harry instantly squeezed them.

She relaxed into his touch, her head falling back on to his chest. Harry pulled her harder into his crotch and grabbed the opportunity to lean down and caress her delicate ebony skin with his lips. She continues to grind against him as he explored her warm skin. He kissed higher up her neck to just beneath her ear. He pulled away. A sigh of exasperation left the lips of his lover.

She began to pull away when he dived back in and gently sucked on her earlobe. The almost inaudible moan that left her lips was enough to let him know she was enjoying herself and he couldn't ask for anything more than that. Well, he could make her experience even more pleasurable than it already was.

Harry's right hand began to drop down lower, slowly undoing the buttons of her v-neck blouse. His hand dipped under the cloth to feel her skin with his own hand. His hand found it's way back up and across her body to her breasts. Now able to apply small teasing touches directly to her sensitive skin he found his girlfriend to be much louder showing her appreciation. A squeeze here and a pinch of the nipple there and he could feel the tension growing in her body.

Harry continued with his ministrations, caressing her breasts, thrusting his cock between her ass cheeks, suckling gently on her earlobe. He was super into all of it and from the reactions he was getting it was time for some more. He dropped his left hand down to her jeans and unbuckled her belt. He slipped his hand into her knickers and rejoiced at how wet he was making the beautiful woman in his arms.

Harry ran his finger slowly down to her leaking core. He brought it back up to her clitoris and gave it a gentle rub. Harry dropped his finger down to her opening once again. He slid the tip of his finger into her and dragged it slowly forwards along her top wall until it popped back out. Yet again he brought his finger up to her clit and circled around it before continuing his ministrations inside of her. He slowly teased her barely even touching her watching her squirm knowing she could never beg for more because he would never grant it.

Each time his finger pushed into her body she would shudder. He would always curl his finger up and rub drag it out excruciatingly slowly, he was sure the pleasure she was feeling was delectable. It didn't matter how much delight he was pulling out of his girlfriend right now he wanted to give her more. He shifted his arm slightly further forwards so that he could reach around just that little bit further. As his finger entered her he used that extra leverage to grind his palm into her clit in a small circle. A small never-ending pressure was slowly going to drive her mad, it always did.

It wasn't long before he increased the pace. His finger plunging into her faster. His palm grinding into her clit harder. He watched as her breathing became faster and more ragged. He slipped another finger into her along with the first. He could feel how tight she was and was looking forward to getting inside her but first, he was going to make her whole body tremble.

His fingers were starting to get a bit tired. He continued to tease her nipples and kiss her neck. He could feel her shuddering against him. Each flick of a finger caused another shudder. A pinch of a nipple brought forth yet another moan. Either way, his fingers were getting tired, she was getting tighter around him and his forearm was burning struggling to keep going. His constant rhythm began to waver.

"Please no. Don't stop, I am almost there," she whimpered as the tempo of Harry's hands reduced. He pulled as much energy as he could but it was no use. He knew how it felt to get so close and to be denied release, it was torture and he couldn't do that to the woman he loved.

Harry's magic almost instantly seemed to flow into his arm and provided him with that familiar electric warmth and the energy to keep going. The dull throb in his forearm was long forgotten. Harry picked up the tempo with renewed vigour. His hands doing magic things to his girlfriend. Her hips were gyrating against his cock seemingly on their own accord. He removed his left hand from her breast and pulled her jeans down to her knees and did the same with his own jeans. He placed his cock in the cleft between her ass cheeks and groaned and how soft they were.

With his pleasure fuelling him, Harry slammed his fingers into her as fast as possible. Her walls convulsing around him and her juices coating his fingers Harry knew it was time. He let his magic flow out of his fingers and into her waiting pussy. The reaction was instant, her legs clamped shut around him and a throaty moan escaped from her lips. Harry continued to caress her breast and was still licking her now sweaty neck. He enjoyed it when she came so hard, it meant he was being a good boyfriend. That and she would reward him for his efforts in an imaginative way.

Once she started to move again Harry brought his left hand up to her head and buried it in her soft hair. He pulled her head around to face him and kissed her lips. It was soft and loving. As she woke up from her haze she began to kiss him back in earnest, her tongue flitting out to meet his in a dance of passion. The pair broke apart and stared into each other's eyes.

Harry felt his cock being bounced around as his girlfriend wiggled her butt cheeks against him. He sighed at the bliss it provided. His cock was still painfully hard and just having her soft skin against him was providing an ecstatic feeling within him.

"Babe I know you want to keep going but maybe we should you know close the blinds or something, we are standing in the middle of the café," Harry said. Apparently, Harry's words weren't worthy of a reply because his girlfriend simply put her hands down on the table in front of her and stuck her bum back onto his cock and wiggled. She looked over her shoulder at him and giggled. Harry knew when he was beaten so took one for the team and got to work.

* * *

AN: Hey guys I hope you enjoyed that story. It was a one-shot so no continuation of the scene I am afraid. I just wanted to write something that was a bit more based on the woman for once, it seems so many fanfics fall into the common misconception that sex between loving partners is all about the man. Frankly, I know that I have written my share of fanfics like that so I hope this was a nice change of pace. Before you say anything yes I can see the irony of the story being about the woman but me writing it from the point of view of a man.

If you liked it please let me know in a review, especially if you want to read more stories that are loving and are cherished rather than some form of quick sexual encounter, not that there is anything wrong with that either. If you don't like the premise let me know that too, it is helpful to see what people like so I can base my next story around it.

DARKEAGLE69


End file.
